THE EPIC CHASE OF NARUTO!
by 14AmyChan
Summary: This is a random series of people.  Have fun and see who comes out on top!   btw, I updated it so it is a little easier to understand. I forgot that fanfiction doesn't show color


"What?" Kisame was looking at an immensely chubby boy who looked at him with an odd expression.

He was obviously from Kohonagure. He wore their forehead protector. This kid might lead us to the Nine-tails. He looked like he would be only a mild threat, maybe sixteen at least. He looked as if he had been served a very large helping of his favorite food to eat all day.

Kisame was horrified at what the boy said next.

.../.../.../

Choji was astounded. He had never seen one this big.

"What?" said the giant snack. He looked angry, and sounded worse, so Choji said the only thing on his mind.

He could feel his hungry expression get fiercer as he stated the being's species. He looked up, pointed, and with a glob drool threatening to escape his mouth, he screamed, "SUSHI!"

That was the battle cry that Choji cried out. The sushi started to run away and Choji started on him with a hot pursuit. "MY SUSHI!"

.../.../.../

Sasuke was in the middle of training, when all of a sudden, there was a whir of blue, black, and red. The figure was a big fish, and could be made into-

"Catch that Sushi! Its mine!"

Sasuke turned to the familiar, yet nameless, voice from the village of his past. He would not kill him now. Not when there was sushi to be won.

He thought of a deal, "Give me half and I'll help!"

The fatty looked at him, gave him the meanest look, and said, "Only if you hurry!"

Sasuke didn't need any more prompting, he had sushi to eat!

.../.../.../

Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen eating and thinking. How do I get Sasuke to come home? He's been away so long.

Naruto was snapped out of it when the bill came.

"What?" Naruto had almost never seen so many zeros in his whole life. The only other time he had seen so many zeros was when Ero-Sanin did a Rasengan on a water balloon stand and bought all the contents. He paid his bill, then went on his way.

Naruto was going to go and train to get stronger so he could bring Sasuke home.

Then, unexpectedly, Naruto was on his bottom and Kisame was getting up. Kisame was looking behind him, was suddenly terrified, and ran away.

Soon after this odd encounter, Choji went in the direction of Kisame, screaming something about sushi the entire way.

The last person in this procession was Sasuke. He had grown taller, and he was chasing after Choji with a smile on his face. He was having fun, or so it seemed.

Wait, Sasuke? Naruto double-checked. It was Sasuke. Naruto went after him to welcome him back home.

.../.../.../

Sakura had just come back from the Sand Village, where she had gotten permission for Temari to stay over at her top Five Fav Girlz sleepover. TenTen, Temari, Ino (for reasons unexplainable, even to herself), and Hinata were all going. They were going to have so much fun!

Then a whir of people came whizzing by(meaning they came and went in a very fast way, not that they peed on her!). Sakura could name them all, but there was only one of real interest.

"Sasuke-kun!" The cry was unbelievable. It was Sasuke come home at last.

.../.../.../

Ino Yamanaka was very confused. Why had she gotten an invite to Sakura's super-secret sleepover? There was supposed to be some big unveiling of some sort. Ino was going to see Sakura to talk about it and ask why she had gotten an invite.

"Sasuke-kun!" came Sakura's voice just ahead of Ino. Ino was now very hopeful. She could finally get a chance to talk to Sasuke and tell him she had gotten over him so she could chase after Shikamaru, (who was actually in love with Temari).

As she passed Sakura, who was standing by herself, she cried out, for reasons unexplainable even to herself, "C'mon, Billboard brow! Don't you want to see Sasuke-kun again? C'mon, Sakura-chan!"

And to Ino's bewilderment, Sakura followed her in their pursuit of Sasuke.

.../.../.../

TenTen was coming into the village when she heard, "C'mon, Sakura-chan!" To TenTen's complete surprise, Ino and Sakura were working together, running side-by-side.

That's odd TenTen remarked silently. TenTen silently started pursuit on them to make sure they would not rip each other's throats out.

.../.../.../

Temari had just entered Konoha when she was suddenly bypassed by a rather large fish, who was dressed in Akatsuki robes; a chubby boy who she knew would probably kill her if she called him fat to his face; Sasuke Uchiha who had been missing for two-and-a-half years; Naruto Uzumaki, to whom the Sand Village owed much to; Sakura and Ino going side-by-side in the direction of their precedents; and last, but not least, TenTen, who was trailing behind silently.

Temari felt like she was missing out on something, so she decided to talk to TenTen. After a few short minutes of conversation, she discovered that TenTen was only there to make sure Sakura and Ino wouldn't hurt each other. Temari knew that Sakura and Ino did not work well together, so she decided to go with TenTen to be her backup. Just in case.

.../.../.../

Hinata was just leaving the Hyuga mansion to go and train with Kiba when she thought she would just walk instead of hurry. So she just was walking along, thinking.

I wonder why Kiba insisted that we do secret training together for a while. He's been acting weirdly for the past month. I hope he's OK.

The next thing Hinata knew, she was on the ground looking after a procession of many people, but only one caught her eye. "N-Naruto-kun." she whispered under her breath. Soon, all she knew was that she was at the end of this strange line, chasing after the one whom she loved so much, Naruto Uzumaki.

.../.../.../

Kiba was a little frustrated. Hinata should have been here by now. He looked at his oldest and most trusted friend, Akamaru. Akamaru had that look in his eyes that told him "Be patient, she'll be here soon."

Kiba patted Akamaru on the head. Akamaru yipped to tell Kiba that he was bored. Kiba was tired of waiting, as well, so he decided on going around town to find Hinata, so they could train.

Kiba had gone no more than a few feet when he smelled the approach of nine people. He knew the scents of most of the people, and he could name them as well.

He could tell a stranger led the front; following him was Choji and, for some strange reason, Sasuke Uchiha; after that was Naruto Uzumaki, the world's biggest dummy. Following him was Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata.

Kiba was a little mad at Hinata at first, then decided to remind her that they had training that day, and set off.

.../.../.../

Shino was in the forest collecting bug samples when he happened upon Kiba. Were he not preoccupied, Kiba would have sniffed him out. Shino knew that Kiba and Hinata were training without him, so, since he was already here, he came to investigate.

Shino fell back far enough that Kiba could not smell him, but close enough that he could keep an eye on him at the same time. Shino didn't know he would have to wait so long. Suddenly, a couple hours later, Kiba set off somewhere and Shino, being bored from waiting, followed him.

They came upon a group of people, Shino soon found Kiba and Hinata and slowly stalked them. This could get interesting.

.../.../.../

Neji left a few hours after his cousin, Hinata, had gone. He was going to find TenTen and ask her to help him train. My Byakugan needs to be improved greatly. If I am to do that, I need TenTen's assistance.

TenTen was a sharp, accurate, yet modest girl. She was often Neji's training companion when he needed Byakugan practice. This was also an opportunity for Neji to ask her out on a date, which he hadn't been able to do as of late(not that he'd ever been able to ask her out).

Neji thought about it. He really wanted to ask TenTen out, but his pride and fear of rejection had always held him back. Now his resolve was absolute. He was going to ask TenTen to eat with him after practice. Not a real date, but close enough.

Neji had forgotten to watch where he was going, and was nearly run over by a large procession of people, but the only one he had eyes for was TenTen. He needed the Byakugan practice, anyway, so he kept an eye on TenTen, following and waiting for the right time to ask her to help him train.(STALKER!)

.../.../.../

Sai was in his room painting when a large procession passed by his window. From the records he had, he could name every one of them.

Kisame was in lead, he was one of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, currently a member of the Akatsuki. He is believed to be a close- or mid-ranged fighter.

Choji Akimichi followed in second, he was of the Akimichi clan, so he had powerful tyjutsu when he used his partial or total expansion jutsu, and he was a close-range fighter and very dangerous if you called him "fatty" or took his favorite food away from him.

Sasuke Uchiha came in third, he was of the Uchiha clan, and seeks vengeance on his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, for brutally murdering the rest of the Uchiha clan. This motivation led Uchiha out of the village in search of power. His full capabilities are unknown, suffice to say that when he left he was a long-range fighter, and with his Sharingan, can read and defeat his opponents' movements very easily.

Naruto Uzumaki came next. His parents died in the Kyubii incident sixteen years ago. His father, the Fourth Hokage, had sealed the Kyubii inside his son for ominous reasons. With the Mass Shadow-Clone-Jutsu at his disposal, Naruto Uzumaki was a powerful mid-range fighter. His interests include eating Ramen at Ichiraku's, training very hard to find and drag back Sasuke Uchiha, and trying to catch the attention of his comrade, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno, who was after Naruto in this procession, was a smart, close-range, deadly, medical ninja. Many who have been hit by her have been sent to the hospital or killed, except for Naruto Uzumaki. She, along with Naruto Uzumaki, trains very hard in hopes of retrieving Sasuke Uchiha. Her interests include beating up and criticizing Naruto Uzumaki.

Following Sakura Haruno was Ino Yamanaka. She, too was a medical ninja, but did not get along with Sakura Haruno very well. Ino Yamanka helps her parents with their flower shop when she isn't training her medical ninjutsu, saving a life, or out on missions. She loves to harass Sakura Haruno and hates it when she is not in charge. She is a long-distance fighter who attacks with mind Justus.

TenTen came next, she was a deadly accurate, long-range koinoichi, who uses a jutsu that summoned weapons onto scrolls, then she would fire them at her opponent with so much accuracy and sharpness, that they would be dead before they had a chance to grasp what was going on.

Temari of the Sand Village was with TenTen in this big group. She was a long-range koinoichi who held a giant fan as a weapon and was often referred to as "annoying" by Shikamaru Naara.

Hinata Hyuga followed. She was heiress to the Hyuga clan's Byakugan. She was a close-ranged fighter who was unafraid to fight, but shy most of the time. She would usually faint at the sight of Naruto Uzumaki, but this was laid aside on missions. For some reason her ninja way is the same as Naruto Uzumaki, "I don't give up, and I never go back on my word."

Kiba Inuzuka followed. He was a close-range fighter, using many combo attacks with his ninja hound, Akamaru. He is wild and sometimes unpredictable, but one thing is for certain, he will desperately protect his friends to the death. He can be very deadly if you hurt Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, or any of his other friends.

Shino Aburame, who came next, used parasitic insects to help in battle. He and the rest of the Aburame clan were bug handlers, and were also well-known through the Hidden leaf as the best bug-handlers in the entire world. He was always calm in various situations, so he was always able to figure out plans in tight situations. He does not like anything with a strong smell in his food.

Neji Hyuga was last. He is said to be a genius, a close-ranged, deadly opponent. In battle, no move of his is just for kicks. With every move he gains more information about his opponent until he has enough to defeat him. He, like so many others, has had sense washed into them by Naruto Uzumaki.

Sai wished to find out what they were all doing, so he joined the pursuit.

.../.../.../

Rock Lee and his sensei were training very hard. They were just about to race each other around the Village when a large group came. Rock Lee, however, saw only three people. They were Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and the love of his life, Sakura Haruno.

Lee's life had been changed by these three. He fell in love with Sakura the first time he had seen her, but her emotions were only for Sasuke Uchiha, who became his rival in power and for her emotions. That left Naruto Uzumaki, who happened to be fighting for Sakura's emotions as well. This, however, was not the reason he had come to respect Naruto. He respected Naruto for always working hard to achieve his goal, and this gave Lee a rival in training. Naruto worked very hard, so Lee worked even harder. Lee radioed his sensei to tell him of a slight change in plans.

.../.../.../

Gai was happy that Lee had challenged him to a race around the village, but he felt that they should do more. As if right on cue, Lee radioed in. "Gai-sensei, may I change our plans?"

"Only if you want to work five times harder," replied the strict, but loving sensei.

"I'll be passing by the training grounds in five minuets, mind grabbing 1000 pounds of concrete?"

"All right, on my way." Gai wondered what his student planned. When he met up with Lee, he understood. Lee had found a large procession, and wanted to follow them with 500 pounds of concrete on his back while Gai carried the rest. They did so smiling with the Blossom of Youth deep in their hearts.

.../.../.../

Kakashi Hatake was strolling home reading the new Make Out Paradise book he had been waiting for. He was so engrossed in his book he almost bumped onto somebody. This person, Naruto, had run off, and he was dangerously low on chakra. If he didn't have somebody to look after him, he would go Kyubii very fast. Kakashi shut his book and followed the now large group in case Naruto needed him.

.../.../.../

Shikamaru Naara was going home after a long day full of missions and cloud-watching. He had been sent on fairly easy missions and had given him time to think about Temari and how she had started to become a second Hinata around him. She didn't faint, of course, but when he looked at her in the eyes she would turn red. Apparently he would turn red as well, but he had no idea why.

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks. He felt his face flush as an idea hit him on the head. Does she like me? Shikamaru pondered this awhile and noticed that ever since they had faced off in the chunin exams. She was stuck-up and had a sense of pride, but she could be kind and gentle when needed. And she filled his requirements easily. Not too ugly, but not too pretty either(he couldn't stand girls taking too long to put makeup on). Yes, Temari was the girl for him.

"Hey!" Shikamaru had been so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot to pay attention. He saw an abundance of people, the one who caught his eye, however was Temari. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he followed them.

.../.../.../

Itachi had been left behind to sleep in for the day by Kisame, because it was his birthday. He had left a note stating that he would be at the normal place training when Itachi woke up. Itachi was grateful that Kisame had not used the scary alarm, as Itachi put it, but he didn't like to be left behind. So Itachi went to usual spot, but found nothing.

Itachi sighed, he hated it when Kisame went off on his own like that. During his youth in the village of Kohonagure he had been an ANBU black opp, so tracking Kisame would be easy enough. He found Kisame leading a large group of people, which was odd. Itachi noticed his little brother, Sasuke, in the mix. Sasuke looked strong enough to fight. And after that, he could bring the Nine-Tails to the Akatsuki.(Naruto has the Nine-Tails inside him.)

With a smile, Itachi followed Sasuke and the Nine-Tails. He was so glad Kisame had let him sleep in today.

.../.../.../

Orochimaru woke up. He was a creature that slept in the day, and killed in the night. He went out to Sasuke's training grounds to find and tell Sasuke of the Akatsuki's whereabouts, something of which Sasuke needed desperately.

Orochimaru knew that if Sasuke were exposed to those of his former home village, Kohonagure, he would have a hard time killing them. Orochimaru was a little concerned but not much. He wanted Sasuke as his new vessel, and the ceremony would take place in about a month, so Orochimaru decided to let Sasuke fight and kill Itachi. If Sasuke died, it would mean more work for Orochimaru, just dragging the body to the ceremony and getting it in place.

Orochimaru found that the training grounds were empty, but he didn't worry, he had Sasuke trailed. So, without a word, he went off to find his pupil and make sure he was okay and did not die.

.../.../.../

Tsunade was on a walk, wondering about her teammate, Jiryia. He had always been a perv, and always went on about his "research" for his new Make Out Paradise books, but he wasn't thinking about his books anymore when he was with her. It seemed he actually liked her.

The Hokage asked herself, Well, so what if he likes you. Do you like him? That made her stop in her tracks. Did she like him? She would have to dig a little more to find out. Speaking of Jiryia. . .

Naruto Uzumaki came and went as if he were chasing something. Tsunade thought nothing of it until she saw a whir of black and red. An Akatsuki member in her village would not do! They were all after Naruto's hidden power, the Nine-Tailed fox.

Tsunade flared. No one would get inside her village and do what they pleased! Angry and wanting to get rid of some pesky Akatsuki, Tsunade ran off. It was only later that Tsunade realized that she was also following Orochimaru as well. Good, raged the Hokage in her head, I can pay him back for tearing our town apart! She went on, livid.

.../.../.../

Jiryia was headed home. He thought about what he was about to pull and wondered if he could get away with it with less than a couple bone fractures.

If he was lucky.

Jiryia saw the love of his life, and she was hot, in both senses. She was super-cute and raging mad. Jiryia hid the ring and went to comfort his princess, Tsunade. When he learned that there were not only Akatsuki, but Orochimaru in their village he went with Tsunade to wipe them off the face of the planet.

.../.../.../

Maaki was walking home when she saw Sasuke in a blur whiz by. "Sasuke!" her squeal was heard from around the entire village. Within minutes all girls around Sasuke's age (15 or 16, for those of you who care) were in on the chase.

.../.../.../

Kiba's older sister, Hana was walking her dogs (for those who care, all of the Inuzuka clan are dog trainers) when she spotted a lot of girls rushing by. She called all of her friends, who were major gossips, and told them about what she saw and declared it a fitness parade.

Within a few more minutes, every female, young and old, were running after this strange parade.

.../.../.../

Gaara was on a three week holiday as Kasekage and wished to see Naruto. He had left his former sensei in charge, so he would not have to worry during his visit. He had brought his brother, Kankuro, along because he had insisted. Gaara and Kankuro were almost there.

"Hey Kankuro?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think is happening over there?"

They saw a very huge mob come and go, but the one who caught his eye was Naruto.

Simultaneously they said:

"I want to see Naruto."

"I have something I have to do."

They nodded at each other and departed.

Gaara saw Naruto and they started to talk, Naruto had wanted to see Sasuke, who was up ahead, so Gaara nodded that he understood, and they went along silently.

.../.../.../

Kankuro left his little brother in the hands of Naruto, who had proven himself to be responsible for Gaara. Kankuro smiled. Without Naruto, Gaara would have been way different.

Enough about that, he had bigger fish to fry. He remembered the Akatsuki, and how they had treated his brother, Gaara, like scum. Payback time. All he thought about when he went ahead was that no one treated his brother like that and got away with it. Furious, he darted ahead.

.../.../.../

Gi was walking home when he saw cute girls speed by. He dialed his friends and said "It's a town-large buffet, man! Call everyone in town!" Every male was there in seconds, each one immediately hooking up until there were no more girls left.

.../.../.../

Pain opened his eyes, and sighed at Kisame's stupidity. This is what happens when you look like a fish. He called his group of power, the Akatsuki, together He explained that they had to go and get Itachi and Kisame otherwise their mission to end all wars would fail terribly. with a lot of "Idiot"s and "Pft"s they were off to get Itachi and Kisame.

.../.../.../

This is how Kisame got turned into sushi; Naruto and Sakura, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and TenTen, Temari and Shikamaru, all got together; Jiryia and Tsunade got engaged; Sasuke killed Itachi; Jiryia and Tsunade killed Orochimaru; and Kankuro killed of the rest of the Akatsuki.

And all of this started because Kisame wanted to train early in the morning.

Gaaradancing Productions


End file.
